


Nothing

by Moonlight_Fanatic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Tags Are Hard, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Fanatic/pseuds/Moonlight_Fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel nothing. I'm broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> please point out any and all problems with this story and or how it was written.

I can’t feel anything. I’m supposed to feel betrayed, angry, disappointed, something. Yet I look emotionlessly at my boyfriend cheating on me with one of my best friends. I want to cry, but my eyes are dry. I want to scream, but my voice is gone. I want to kill, but I know I can’t.

So the only thing left is to leave. Surprisingly, I have no difficulty moving whatsoever.

I walk slowly towards the door, basking in every cry of pleasure coming from our bedroom. I try to ignore the pleading sound, they have. The obvious need in their voices dig deep in my soul and bury themselves where only I can hear.

When I made it to the door,I reached out and grabbed the handle and unlocked. Again, I am surprised by the lack of resistance and difficulty. Opening the front door fully and then stepping out. I considered slamming it as hard as I can, but what was the point? In any case, they wouldn’t hear it. So I closed the door quietly and left.

I walked to the empty street and looked back at the house. It no longer had the right to be called a home. So I continued walking along the quiet river, ignoring everything around me as much as I could. However, two things got my attention on my way to nowhere.

The moon white and beautiful like _her_ hair.

The water shining like _his_ eyes.

That’s when I realized they were meant for each other. Both are above anyone else. A god and a goddess. How naïve I was to ever think a human like myself could ever compete. I’m in an imposter. With fake purple wings and empty green hair. My fate is to fall and to never rise again like the joke that I am.

I continue to walk purposelessly in the empty streets until I reach my house of memories. It's where my most treasured memories reside. The ones that made me who I am today. The front doors are always open, as a sign that fairy tail is open to everyone all the time. I walked through the big wooden doors and looked around to see if anyone was in sight. Fortunately, the only one in was the master and that was exactly who he needed. 

So he went up the stairway and sauntered towards his office, and knocked on the door. “Come in!” the master said. “Ah, Freed! Take a seat. What are you doing here so late? Is everything ok? “

The green haired mage was silent for a few moments before he said indifferently “I am quitting fairy tail.”

Makarov's eyes widened and he started out “w-why? What happened?”

“It’s my own personal business, and I don’t wish to share it with you.” he answered monotonously.

Makarov felt really ill at ease. The way Freed said that sentence was so robotic it worried him.” Even if I refuse, you will still leave won’t you?” he said with a sigh. Freed nodded once and remained impassive.” What about Laxus?” The master asked.

“He will remain here. And as of today, we are not together.” Before Makarov could say anything Freed paced towards the door and opened it swiftly. But before he left the green haired mage turned around and said.” Deliver this message to him _: I hope you learn to be quite next time you cheat_ ” And with that, he left leaving Makarovs mouth gaping.

“Laxus what have you done…”


End file.
